With the rapid development of wireless communication technologies, the severe shortage of spectrum resources has increasingly been a “bottleneck” for the development of the wireless communication industry. Currently, one of the hot research subjects in the communication industry is to fully develop and exploit the limited spectrum resources and improve the spectrum utilization. The multi-antenna technology is much preferred due to its ability to improve transmission efficiency and spectrum utilization without increasing the used bandwidth.
With the rapid development of communication technologies, it is more demanding for the method for realizing the MIMO mechanism.